It's Your Turn
by susan friedman
Summary: a one shot about rapunzel, eugene and their children.  a small update to tangled continued. Story edited for content. Complete in one chapter.


It's Your Turn

It was a peaceful, quiet night inside the castle walls. It was 2 in the morning and everyone was sound asleep.

That is until a crack of thunder and a bolt of lightning split the early morning air. It was followed by sound of a loud, screaming wail and the sound of raindrops hitting the castle walls.

It was the baby's cry that woke Eugene and Rapunzel at the same time.

"Oh, no, not another thunderstorm," Eugene said, stumbling out of bed. He wandered over to the narrow window to look outside. The rain was coming down in torrents. "This is the third one just tonight."

"Well, it's your turn, Eugene," Rapunzel said, pulling up the covers over her head. "I just fed her not an hour ago."

"I don't think she's hungry," Eugene said, turning to his wife of 9 years. "We might have to bring Cora in here with us. I think the storm woke her."

As if on cue, 2 year old Gene and 4 year old Rowen stood inside their parents doorway.

"Mommy, Daddy, we're scared," Rowen said.

"Can we sleep in here with you?" Gene asked.

And without waiting for an answer, the two of them bounded on top of the bed.

"Where's Abby?" Eugene asked. He was referring to the new wet nurse, Abigail DeForest.

"She's in the nursery, Daddy," Rowen said, snuggling close to her mother. "She's trying to quiet Cora."

"She says she needs you, Daddy. You're the only one who can quiet her," Gene repeated.

Rowen shot Gene a look. "Yeah, Dad, she called Cora 'Daddy's little girl.'"

Eugene smiled. It seemed he was the only one with the magic touch. Rapunzel looked up. "Go on, Eugene, I'll handle this crowd."

"Okay, guys, keep your mother company," he said, just as another flash of lightning lit the early morning sky. "She'll need your help."

He leaned in to kiss his wife on the lips. "I'll be back as soon as I get things squared away."

XXXXX

"Abigail?" Eugene called out as he entered the nursery. She must have calmed down the kid; he didn't hear his youngest daughter's cries anymore.

That is until he heard the thunder clap. That's when the screaming started again.

He ran deeper into the nursery and practically knocked over Abby.

"Sorry," Eugene said, making a startled Abby turn around.

"Highness?" she said, with a smile. "I'm so glad.."

Eugene shook his head and held his arms out for his daughter. "You know how much I hate that title stuff. Just call me Eugene or Mr. Fitzherbert if you prefer that."

Abby frowned and handed him a screaming Cora. "But Your Highness; you know that I…

"Shhh," he said, looking down at his youngest. "She's finally quieted down, don't upset her."

Another clap of thunder sounded, but it wasn't as loud as it had been just a few minutes ago. A streak of lightning brushed the sky.

"The storm's moving away," Eugene said, looking up at Abby. "Don't you worry, I'll put her back." He smiled. "Go back to bed, I'll take care of everything."

Abby nodded. "Thank you, Your High.." she stopped and smiled. "Mr. Fitzherbert."

"Much better," he answered, smiling. "Just try to remember that, Abigail. Goodnight now."

Abigail smiled and turned toward the door. He watched as she made her way out of the nursery until she entered her quarters.

"Alone at last," he said, looking into his daughter's large green eyes. Out of all his children, Cora had her mother's face and her lovely eyes.

He put her down inside her cradle, sat down in the chair and rocked it back and forth for a few minutes. He made sure she was sound asleep before he got up and stared out the narrow window in the wall.

It was all good. The thunder was way off into the distance now, the lightning were just slits in the morning sky. His daughter was asleep and things were moving along nicely. He had gotten everything he wanted, a pardon, a wife and three great kids. They were a close little family with the King and Queen doting on their new grandkids.

But he thought about the future too. He knew that he would never be a King, even though he knew that one day Rapunzel would be Queen. He would have to get used to it, just as he knew he would eventually have to get used to his title. He would be ready for whatever came his way, just as he always knew he would. Eventually the kids would grow up, marry and leave the castle, but he also knew he and Rapunzel would stay together, forever, until death do us part.

Yeah, sometimes he missed being a thief. If he went back to that life, he would lose everything he had here. And all this was precious to him. He wasn't about to give this up for anyone, no matter what may come his way.

He smiled as he turned from the narrow window, back to his wife and two kids waiting for him.

His family had become his new dream and he wasn't going to disappoint them, ever.

.


End file.
